Amnesia
by Dark-Norm
Summary: Harry ha hecho cosas increibles... el problema es que no las recuerda... ¿podra el profesor Whitney ayudarlo a recordar?
1. Chapter 1

Universo Alterno

Harry se encontraba en su habitación, al dia siguiente tendria que volver a Privet Drive, y no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

A pesar de haber estado solamente 3 años en Hogwarts, sentia que ese era su hogar.

El chico se habia hecho de buenos amigos en ese tiempo, jamas olvidaria a Hermione y a Ron, tambien se habia ganado algunos enemigos, como Draco Malfoy y sus amigos, Crabbe y Goyle.

Uno de sus profesores de DCAO habia resultado ser un sirviente de Lord Voldemort, y el otro., un farsante incompetente. El ultimo, Remus Lupin habia sido uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, en ese año, tambien conocio a su padrino, a Sirius.

Algun otro profesor llegaria para el siguiente curso. Por parte le emocionaba, y por parte, lo temia.

-Harry! Debemos irnos…el tren partira en cualquier instante-

-si Ron… ya voy… ojala no tuvieramos que irnos tan rapido… no quiero regresar a Privet Drive…¿Por qué el maldito escapo? Me encantaria ir a vivir con Sirius-

-Tranquilo Harry, lo veras antes de lo que piensas…mama planea que tu y sirius pasen algun tiempo en la madriguera antes de venir a Hogwarts mientras, podremos seguir comunicados por medio de Hedwig y Errol…-

-gracias Ron, lo se…-

-Hermione debe estar muy preocupada por nosotros.-

Y asi, el chico salio dandole un ultimo vistazo a la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor.

El camino de regreso fue muy entretenido. Los tres chicos jugaron con Fred y George al Snap explosivo, comieron muchas golosinas y bebieron mucho jugo de Calabaza… pero como todo lo bueno, el camino debia terminar.

Harry no esperaba que le fueran a recoger a King Cross, pero ahí estaba… el trio que se habia encargado de hacerle la vida imposible al muchacho durante tanto tiempo. El chico estaba algo deprimido… pero bueno, una sonrisa de parte de sus amigos le animo a seguir su camino.

Ya habian pasado algun tiempo desde que habia vuelto de Hogwarts. Habia mandado muchas cartas, pero ninguna habia recibido respuestra.

Era su cumpleaños, y no habia recibido ni siquiera una postal de felicitación de parte de sus amigos, ni una sola señal. Recibia constantemente el periodico, puesto que se habia suscrito, y pidio todos los ejemplares sobre aquella noche.

Fue asi como conocio la versión del "maldito que habia vendido a sus padres…" Sirius Black, quien realmente era un buen hombre, el unico que le apreciaba, sabia que no era su padre, pero le queria como tal. Su padrino.

El muchacho bajo a media noche a contemplar las estrellas. Sabia que no era lo correcto, pero no le importo.

Habia empezado a llevar un diario, y precisamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo, queria escribir un poco… pero no queria pasar un segundo mas en la casa.

Querido diario:

No se que estoy haciendo escribiendo en un pedazo de papel… lo lamento, no es mi intencion ofender a mi unico amigo…

Hace tiempo que no recibo noticias de mis amigos, o de sirius… eso me preocupa, pero estoy desconectado del mundo magico… ¿Por qué no puedo tener a mis padres? Por que debo estar con estas personas que ni siquiera me quiener…

DESEARIA QUE MIS PADRES ESTUVIERAN VIVOS!

Pero al final… es imporible… no hay nadie en este mundo que me quiera por lo que soy, y no por esta maldita cicatriz…

Y fue entonces cuando sucedió. La frente del muchacho empezo a doler mucho, después, a sangrar… el chico cayo inconciente.

Cuando el desperto, estaba en la enfermeria de Hogwarts… justo frente a el, estaba la persona que menos esperaba ver.

-SIRIUS… ¿Qué sucedio?.-

-Harry… lo lamento…-

-¿Quién es ella?.-

-mi nombre es Bellatrix, Bellatrix Black… y creo que cometiste un grave error al confiar en Black… en efecto, no ERA uno de los nuestros… pero es de familia… no podias evitarlo… ¿verdad primo?.-

-no… sirius… no… ¿Por qué tu?.-

-lo lamento chico… tenia que hacerlo…- dicho esto obligo al muchacho a tocar un translador, y estaban justamente en un cementerio… volteo a ver al muchacho y lo miro con mucho cariño, después, con un hechizo, hizo que las manos del muchacho quedaran sujetas con una soga en su espalda…

-confie en ti Sirius… debi haberte matado… te odio…- dijo con lagrimas el chico… lo quería, lo estimaba como si fuese su padre… y el lo había traicionado. Sirius simplemente evito su mirada.

-basta ya de sentimentalismos primo… haz lo que tienes que hacer…-

-no lo voy a dañar Bella… eso no es parte del trato!.-

-haz lo que te digo primo…-

-¡no!¡no lo hare!-

-entonces lo hare yo… quitate.-

Bellatrix se acerco al muchacho y saco una navaja… corto su muñeca y virtio un poco de sangre en una olla…

Harry grito como nunca lo habia hecho.

Sirius se acerco a Bella y empezo a forcejear con ella.

-ESO NO ERA PARTE DEL TRATO.-Sirius no quizo hacerlo… ella se tropezo… se enterro la daga… el no la mato…

abrazo al muchacho quien no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Harry se aparto de Sirius… le vio con odio.

-no te acerques traidor…-

-no entiendes… vamonos de aquí… ahora si estamos en problemas…-

-demasiado tarde Black…-

-Peter…-

-asi es… ahora… Sirius escucha, eres mi amigo…-

-era tu amigo.-

-no quiero dañarte, tampoco a harry… teniamos un trato Black… yo te decia donde encontrarlos y tu entregabas a potter… debi haberlo previsto, eres Sirius Black… jamas serias un Mortifago… planeabas estar dentro para liberar al chico…-

-¿me pueden explicar?.-

-no ahora Harry… huye… vete de aquí ahora, buscalos, estan aquí…-

-¿quienes?.- dijo el chico cuando Sirius metio el papel en la bolsa del muchacho.

-LARGATE!.- grito Sirius.

Harry no entendia nada… corrio, lo mas rapido que pudo, corrio hacia la primera casa que encontro, pidio ayuda… para su fortuna, le conocian. La familia debia ser magica.

Le ofrecieron polvos flu al chico potter y este fue hacia la madriguera.

Apenas llego, se desmayo.

El muchacho paso tres dias inconciente.

Desperto en la recamara de su mejor amigo, con el viendole.

-¡desperto!- grito Ginny. Ron la silencio.

-¿Qué sucedió Harry?¿fue… quien tu sabes verdad?.-

-Ron…¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aqui?.-

-tres dias amigo… estuviste a punto de desangrarte… esa cortada en tu brazo fue grave…-

-Ron… mi bolsillo… ve lo que dice…-

"Godric Hollow… dormiran eternamente a menos que su sangre les despierte… la sangre del elegido despertara a su peor enemigo, pero tambien cumplira sus deseos…"

el papel estaba cortado en dos, asi que no se alcanzo a leer lo demas.

-tengo que ir amigo… tengo que investigar que esta sucediendo… tienen a Sirius… no se lo que paso, pero el me defendio…-

-te acompañare…- dijo el pelirrojo.

-y yo tambien Harry.- interrumpio Hermione quien acababa de entrar.

-gracias muchachos.-

-ginny… no le digas a mama que Harry desperto…-

-ok, descuida, no lo hare.-

los muchachos salieron del cuarto sigilosamente y se transportaron a la casa de Harry, aquella casa que legalmente no era suya hasta cumplir su mayoria de edad.

La mano de Harry estaba inmovilizada por unas vendas.

El chico conocia el lugar, aunque no lo recordaba.

Subio a lo que alguna vez fue su habitación y comenzo a llorar.

En el piso… habia una marca… una marca incompleta.

El muchacho saco la mitad de la hoja de papel, y vio que tambien tenia del lado contrario una marca semejante.

La coloco en el piso para que se formara completa, y la habitación comenzo a brillar.

Los chicos aparecieron en un lugar desconocido.

En el piso, habian dos cuerpos recostados. Dos cuerpos que Harry solo habia visto en fotografias.

-Harry… ellos son…-

-calla Ron… creo q es mejor q le dejemos solo.-

el chico se acerco, leyo por ultima vez la nota… y después descubrio su brazo.

-… la sangre del elegido… Voldemort esta vivo de nuevo… Sirius esta en peligro… chicos… yo soy el elegido.-

-dah…- se burlo el pelirrojo. -¿Qué te parece decirnos algo que no sepamos?.-

-RON!.-

-lo siento… hazlo Harry…-

-RON!.-

el chico volteo a ver a sus amigos.

-¿ustedes lo sabian?.-

-tenemos prohibido decirlo Harry, dumbledore nos hechizo…-

-hazlo ya! ¿Qué esperas?.-

el chico virtio un poco de sangre en los labios de su padre, después, hizo lo mismo en la de su madre.

La cicatriz empezo a sangrar de nuevo.

El chico volvio a quedar inconciente.

Estaba soñando, lo sabia. Su cuerpo no estaba materializado, sin embargo, veia todo lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba en una especie de calabozo. En la esquina, estaba Sirius black. Se veia mas demacrado que cuando lo había conocido. Estaba en el piso, su tunica negra brillaba con un rojo carmesí que el chico identifico como sangre.

Se acerco a el, intento abrazarlo, pero fue imposible. Su cuerpo atravezaba el de su padrino. Y fue entonces cuando se abrió la puerta.

Era Voldemort… lo sabia… estaba vivo y completo de nuevo. Se acerco al hombre haciendo una mueca de asco.

-eres estupido black… adoraria matarte en este momento… pero no lo hare hasta que no me digas donde esta Potter…-

-jamás lo hare… prefiero morir…-

-tus deseos seran cumplidos apenas tengamos a Potter… matarte nos alejaria un poco mas de el… es igual de impulsivo que sus padres… vendra a buscarte… y entonces… lo haremos.- sijo alzando su varita. –crucio.-

su padrino estaba sufriendo.. no entendia nada aun, pero intentaba hacerlo… Sirius no quizo entregarlo… solo quería cumplir su deseo… regresarle a sus padres… y el lo había herido con sus palabras… por su culpa Sirius estaba sufriendo…

poco a poco, el chico empezo a despertar estaba en la enfermeria de Hogwarts. No recordaba nada… solo sabia que Sirius estaba en peligro, pero no recordaba absolutamente nada. Ni en del sueño, ni de la realidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Habian terminado las vacaciones. Ron y Hermione no habian hablado con Harry sobre lo sucedido, y el chico Potter no recordaba nada.

Su memoria habia sido bloqueada por algun hechizo de Dumbledore, de modo que no sabia lo que habia sucedido.

Estaba en casa de Ron, donde paso el resto de las vacaciones, Molly les apuraba, pues tenian que llegar temprano a la estacion.

Y Ron estaba particularmente emocionado por que las clases comenzaran.

A Harry en cambio, no le hacia mucha gracia.

No habia recibido noticias sobre Sirius, y estaba preocupado.

El camino de regreso no fue malo, Hermione y Ron estaban discutiendo como de costumbre, asi que Harry salio del compartimento, realmente no queria escuchar a sus amigos discutir.

Entonces, entro a otro compartimento.

En el, solo estaba un adulto, Harry penso que era el nuevo profesor de DCAO, asi que le pregunto si no le importaba que se sentara ahí, a lo que el profesor contesto con un "claro que no hay problema".

-¿usted sera nuestro nuevo profesor?.-

-asi es… usted debe ser Harry Potter… ¿me equivoco?.-

-no, no se equivoca… aunque algunas veces me gustaria no serlo.-

-¿a que se debe eso?.-

-bueno… no lo se…- el chico potter empezo a platicar con el nuevo profesor, le inspiraba confianza. –mis padres estan muertos, mi padrino, la unica persona que se preocupa por mi esta desaparecida, nadie sabe lo que le sucedió… y para mi desgracia no puedo recordarlo… mis amigos siempre estan en peligro… odio ser Harry Potter…-

-señor Potter… con todo respeto, usted es reconocido en todo el mundo magico…-

-por algo que nisiquiera recuerdo! No recuerdo como fue que me hicieron la cicatriz… hasta que tenia 11 años, todo el mundo sabia mas de mi de lo que yo lo hacia…-

-tiene razon, usted es famoso por aquella noche… pero tambien ha hecho grandes cosas… ¿acaso el profesor quirrel, la camara de los secretos, el torneo de los tres magos no cuentan?.-

-bueno, si… pero… algunas veces, cuando veo a la mama de Ron, mi mejor amigo, regañandolo por cualquier cosa, siento algo de envidia… mi padrino era la unica persona que me regañaba… y ahora no esta…-

-Black esta bien muchacho…-

-¿Cómo sabe eso?.-

en ese momento, Ron y Hermione se habian aparecido en la puerta del compartimento del profesor.

-Sr. Weasley, Srita.Granger… pasen por favor…-

-Profesor…- Ron no dijo nada esperando a que el profesor dijera su nombre.

-Whitney…Profesor Whitney…-

-disculpe la interrupcion, pero tenemos que ir a cambiarnos, Harry, llegaremos a Hogwarts en cualquier momento…-

Harry se despidio de su nuevo profesor, y se dirigio con sus amigos a cambiarse.

Llegaron a Hogwarts, y todo fue igual a los años anteriores. El banquete, la presentacion, después, a la sala comun, un partido de Ajedrez, reunion con el equipo de Quidditch y a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente empezaron las clases.

En la primera clase con Snape, Gryffindor habia perdido 200 puntos y Slytherin habia ganado 150… Snape era muy injusto. Pero esos mismos puntos los habia recuperado Hermione en las demas clases.

Los tres chicos no habian hablado del nuevo profesor de DCAO, aunque Harry sospechaba que sus amigos sabian algo sobre el.

Harry no podia dejar de pensar en Sirius, asi que lo decidio… esa misma noche iria a buscarle. Escaparia del castillo y seguiria su instinto.

La clase de DCAO empezo, el profesor Whitney empezo la clase explicandoles un poco sobre el suero de la verdad y otras maneras para hacer que un mago no mintiera.

-entonces… simplemente se le pregunta a la esfera por el responsable, e inmediatamente dira quien lo es… aunque no es cien porciento seguro, algunas veces funciona….- dijo el profesor.

Malfoy se puso de pie.

-¿Quién es el responsable de que mi cabello este rosa?.-

-POTTER.- contesto la esfera.

Hermione y Ron se miraron mutuamente y luego vieron a Harry.

-yo no lo hice… dejen de mirarme asi.-

-Sr. Potter…lo lamento, pero esto le costara 10 puntos a Gryffindor.- contesto el profesor animado. –ahora pueden irse… Weasley, Granger, quedense…-

Harry estaba molesto, el no habia hecho eso, Ron y Hermione estaban en la oficina con el profesor, por lo general siempre llamaban a los tres… no solo a ellos.

El chico habia concluido sus clases por ese dia.

Algo paso… no estaba en si… se dirigio a la oficina del director.

-Harry… ¿Cómo supiste la contraseña?.-

-eso no importa, con su permiso… usare su chimenea…-

-me temo que no puede hacer eso señor Potter.-

-no me interesa… si no voy ahora, mataran a Sirius…-

el chico jamas le habia respondido de esa manera a Dumbledore. Pero esa vez estaba decidido.

Hermione, Ron y el profesor de DCAO habian llegado justo cuando Harry partio…

-¿A dónde fue?.- dijo el profesor.

-fue por Black…-

-eso es peligroso profesor… no puede ir solo…-

-profesor… ¿podemos acompañarle?.-

-no lo creo muchachos… esta muy molesto, esta fuera de si… confien en el… regresara con Black…-

-¿Dónde esta Sirius Black?.-

-Harry… vete!.-

-contare hasta tres… si llego a tres y no se apartan, se las veran conmigo…Sirius, ven conmigo…-

-jajaja… el chico Potter amenaza a los mejores mortifagos de Inglaterra…-

-Calla Malfoy! Uno…-

-pelea chico…-

-dos…-

-Crucio!.-

Harry solto su varita y estiro su mano, la maldición regreso completa hacia el mortifago.

-tres…-

de pronto, todos los mortifagos empezaron a temer… la ceremonia de resurrección de Voldemort habia sido interrumpida, pero Harry no lo sabia.

Sirius se acerco arrastrandose al muchacho, no tenia muchas fuezas, tomo su pierna y ambos desaparecieron.

El adulto y el muchacho estaban en la oficina del director, ambos inconcientes…

Harry era demasiado poderoso, pero no resistia quedarse despierto.

Y lo peor del caso era que olvidaba las cosas…

-¡chicos! ¡Llegaremos tarde!.-

-Harry, el profesor Dumbledore te dio el dia libre… deberias descansar…-

-pero… ¿Por qué? Me siento bien…-

-¿en verdad no recuerdas nada Harry?...- pregunto Ron.

-¿sobre que?.-

-sobre tus p…- el pelirrojo cerro la boca por un codazo de la chica.

-¿¿sobre mis…?.-

-olvidalo…-

-ah… Harry… el profesor de DCAO quiere verte… esta en su despacho… con Sirius.-

-¿CON QUIEN?.-

-tranquilo… espero que hoy te expliquen todo…-

el muchacho salio hacia el despacho, en efecto, encontro al profesor Whitney y con Sirius. Este estaba en una cama muy parecida a la de la enfermeria, Harry sonrio al verlo, pues le recordaba a una momia. Después de reir por la situación de su padrino, corrió hasta la cama y lo miro con ojos cristalinos.

-Sirius… estaba muy preocupado por ti… ¿Qué haces aqui?.-

-tranquilo… estoy bien… quería presentarte al profesor Whitney. el es un gran amigo, sabe todo…-

-profesor… ¿Por qué no me dijo que conocia a Sirius?.-

-escucha Harry… estamos actuando en contra de la autoridad del director, asi que lo que te vamos a decir, debe quedar entre nosotros…Ron y Hermione, lo saben… pero nos hemos encargado de garantizar su silencio-

-esta bien… no dire nada Sirius!.-

-no recuerdas realmente nada de lo que sucedió Harry?.-

-sinceramente… no…-

Sirius le indico al profesor que se quitara la capucha que le estaba cubriendo… Harry vio a un hombre a quien siempre habia deseado conocer. Un hombre blanco, alto de cabello negro y alborotado, ojos azules, y una enorme sonrisa…

-James… aquí lo tienes…-

-Estas enorme hijo… eres… apuesto, te pareces a tu padre.-

-¿¿PA…PA?.- el chico se sorprendio mas aun. -¿Cómo es que estas vivo?.-

-creo que eso si es algo que debe seguir en secreto Harry, lo lamento…-

-Sirius… estoy confundido…-

-sera mejor que los deje aquí… estare en el castillo, creo que ire por algo de comer a las cocinas…-

-si… claro…-

Ambos Potter se quedaron en silencio después de que black salio.el silencio no era una buena manera de iniciar una platica padre-hijo.

-y… entonces… la esfera no mintio… ¿verdad?.-

-¿a que te refieres?.-

-y… bueno… lo que sucede es que el cabello de Malfoy… yo no fui… y usted… digo, tu… le restaste puntos a mi casa-

-ah… de eso hablabas… si bueno, tienes razon hijo, la esfera no mintio, si fue un Potter, pero no podia simplemente decir "hola chicos, soy James Potter y bromeo con los compañeros de mi hijo".-

-padre…- Harry limpio las lagrimas que le escurrian y se lanzo a los brazos de James.-no sabes cuantas veces habia soñado con este momento… ¿Qué paso? Por favor, dimelo… durante toda mi vida pense que estabas muerto… ¡no lo estas! Y ¿Qué hay con mama?¿Tambien ella esta viva?…-

De la nada, aparecio esa mujer a quien Harry deseaba con todo su corazon conocer.

-Lily… lo teniamos prohibido…-

-lo lamento James, no podia pasar un segundo mas sin ver a mi niño…- la mujer abrazo a Harry y después James lo hizo, asi, los tres quedaron envueltos en un abrazo familiar.

-papa… mama… ¿Qué paso aqui?.-

los adultos se miraron uno al otro, sabian que no debian decirle nada a Harry, era peligroso. Pero no podian ocultarle nada un segundo mas a su hijo.

-Harry… tu nos trajiste de vuelta.- dijo James resignandose.

-¿yo? Pero… ¿Cómo es posible…?.-

Sirius entro en ese instante, Harry corrio hacia el y llorando, le pidio que le pellizcara, no soportaria que eso fuera un sueño.

-no lo es Harry… ellos estan aquí… aunque no debian haberse presentado…-

-¿y tu? Sirius… tu estuviste en peligro… pero… espera.- Harry empezo a recordar lo que sucedió con Sirius. –tu me entregaste…-

-no… tu no entiendes Harry.-

-permitiste que me cortaran la mano… asi reviviran a Voldemort… realmente eres un traidor…-

-no Harry… no te traiciono… no juzgues a Sirius de esa manera…-

-no papa… tu no lo entiendes… el… yo… por su culpa… Voldemort esta de regreso…-

-dejalo James… tiene todo el derecho de estar molesto conmigo.-

-no, no lo tiene… el hecho de que no recuerde lo que sucedió no le da derecho de lastimarte Sirius…- interrumpio Hermione que había entrado recien por la puerta junto con Ron sin que nadie lo notara.

-Hermione tiene razón.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-tienes razón Hermione… lo siento Sirius… no quize decir eso…-

-si quisiste decirlo…- corrigió Hermione. – y creo que es justo que el profesor Whitney y Sirius te expliquen lo que sucedió. Así tendras derecho a estar o no estar molesto con Sirius.-


End file.
